Cruzando caminos
by andrea ker
Summary: la soledad es mas aterradora que la oscuridad Pensara Harry luego de huir y encontrarse con su gran enemigo de una forma extraña.ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE: LemmonSSSS, chan, violación nocon, algo de femslash y voyeurismo... y ya vere que mas le agrego
1. Chapter 1

**1. Nunca más**

Un adolescente entre unos 17 y 19 años de cabello negro y ojos verdes, sin anteojos, con un físico bien trabajado, aunque un poco flaco para la edad que demostraba tener, se encontraba discutiendo con... ¿Una gárgola?... ¡Si! era una gárgola con la que peleaba, para ser mas exactos, la que abría el camino al despacho del director de la mas prestigiosa escuela de magia y hechicería: Durmstrang... ¡AH! Cierto, Hogwarts... (Sorry...nnU)

Abrite de una maldita vez que tengo que hablar con Dumbledore Gritaba furioso el morocho

No me importa... ¿Contraseña?

¡¡Ya te dije como 6 veces que no se cual es la entupida contraseña!! Trato de calmase, a ver si cambiando su humor lograba algo, aunque parte de su cerebro sabía que iba a ser lo mismo si le gritara que si le suplicara. Mira Cierra los ojos pellizcándose el puente de la nariz con el dedo índice y el pulgar, respira profundamente y vuelve a abrirlos bajando la mano. Por lo menos me podes decir si esta hay adentro.

No esta Dice la gárgola con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, mostrando lo que parecía una sonrisa (N/A: ¡¡ESPEREN!!... ¿Las gárgolas sonríen?...bueno, esta si.)

¿Y AHORA ME LO VENIS A DECIR? ME TUVISTE MAS DE 1 HORA ACA PARADO TRATANDO DE QUE TE ABRIERAS Gritaba mas que furioso el _golden boy_, su mirada cambio del verde esmeralda a el verde oscuro casi negro. En ese momento, entra el hombre con el que Harry quería hablar, para ver quién producía tanto escándalo.

Harry ¿Qué sucede acá mi niño? El Gryffindor al escuchar la voz de la persona que lo había manipulado desde que tenía un año, se dio media vuelta y bramó.

ABRA ESE MALDITO CAMINO Y ENTRE ENSEGUIDA QUE TENGO QUE HABLAR CON USTED Dumbledore miro los ojos de Harry y le obedeció rápidamente. Desde que le contó la profecía el muchacho se volvió extremadamente frío, atrayendo a la soledad, por lo tanto, el trío de oro se disolvió y claro que se volvió muy introvertido no mostrando más que odio, desprecio y enojo. Y cuando sucedía esto último, era mejor salir corriendo por que si no te mataba la cantidad de magia que soltaba, lo hacían sus miradas; algunos hijos de mortífagos confirmaban que sus miradas eran iguales, o peor, a las del mismísimo Lord Voldemort. (N/A: eso si que son miradas que matan)

Dentro del despacho, el viejo decrepito manipulador (Dumbledore) en dos largos paso llego a su escritorio e hizo lo que siempre hacia cuando estaba en el.

Siéntate muchacho, ¿un caramelo?

1º no me voy a sentar y 2º METASE EL CARAMELO DONDE MEJOR LE QUEPA El anciano quedo en un shock momentáneo, luego peló un caramelo y se lo metió en la boca

Bueno, ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Qué sucedió? pregunta mostrando una sonrisa (N/A: hipócrita ¬¬) "¿Ahora con que cuento me va a venir éste?" pensó

Vengó a exigir que eche a los profesores de pociones y DCAO y que los manden a Azkaban Dijo Harry con unas lágrimas escapándose de sus ojos que seguían de un verde oscuro, sólo que un poco más claro que hace un momento.

Si me das un buen motivo de por que deba hacerlo.

Abusaron de mi Dijo en un susurro mientras observaba con la mirada perdida por la ventana tratando de calmar su llanto, entonces, siguió hablando aunque hablaba mas para si mismo que para el director que lo observaba cuidadosamente al darse cuenta que comenzó a divagar por la habitación. ME VIOLARON Pegó un grito LOS MUY HIJOS DE PUTA SE ANIMARON A VIOLARME, A MI, YO QUE ME ESTOY ROMPIENDO LA ESPALDA PARA QUE ELLOS Y TODO EL MUNDO PUEDA VIVIR EN PAZ PORQUE UN IMBECIL POCO SOCIABLE LOS QUIERE MATAR A TODOS La habitación comenzó a sacudirse estrepitosamente, las llamas de las velas y la chimenea se avivaron de golpe, el fénix de Dumbledore salio por una ventana abierta, mientras que a las otras se les estallaban los cristales encima del director, cubriéndose para no ser cortado con ninguno. Afuera se veía claramente como densas nubes cubrían el cielo nocturno desprendiendo furiosos relámpagos seguidos por ensordecedores truenos, era increíble lo que lograba hacer Harry cuando se enojaba.

El viejo manipulador trato de calmarlo con un hechizo, pero el muy idiota, erró. Luego se escondió debajo de su escritorio para que pedazos de pared y techo, que comenzaban a desprenderse, no les cayera en la cabeza.

5 minutos mas de tumulto, el despacho estaba en ruinas y si no fuera por que a Dumbledore se le ocurrió poner un escudo protector y pegar el escritorio al suelo no hubiese sobrevivido. (N/A: lástima). Otro intento de calmarlo, esta vez acertado, Harry sintió como si le hubieran inyectando morfina y empezó a calmarse.

Cuando la habitación dejo de temblar, Dumbledore salio de su escondite y sujeto al morocho desde los hombros, obligándolo a que se sentara.

Ya es la segunda vez que destrozas mi oficina y te la voy a dejar pasar por que supuestamente abusaron sexualmente de vos. Bueno, ahora quiero que me cuentes todo lo que paso Al escuchar la falta de creencia en la voz del oji-azul hizo que la habitación empezara a tambalearse de vuelta, recibiendo como respuesta otro conjuro calmante. Cada vez que te enojes vas a recibir uno de estos, ¿entendiste? El morocho asintió lentamente y con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared empezó a hablar.

**Flash back**

Muchacho, ven para acá Lo llamó el profesor de DCAO, ya conocido por Harry.

¿Que pasa Moody? Pregunta con una amplia sonrisa.

Tienes que ir hoy a las 8.35 Hs. de la noche por que tienes... No lo dejo terminar, ya que el oji-verde se sabía sus horarios desde que empezó el entrenamiento y solo le faltaban 7 días para terminarlo, a eso se debía su buen humor.

Artes oscuras y pociones...Grrr...Con Severus...Grrr...Creí que me ibas a decir que termine el entrenamiento o que Voldemort estremecimiento por parte de Moody se murió, o que la guerra se termino de una santa vez.

¿Cómo vas a decir eso?, vos sabes muy bien que si fuera por mi el entrenamiento no terminaría nunca y también sabes que V-Vol-de...que El Lord Oscuro no se puede morir Poniendo su típica mirada de enojo.

Bue, como sea haciendo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia al asunto. Me voy, nos vemos.

Si, y no vayas al despacho de Snape, anda a las mazmorras Le grito antes de que Harry desapareciera en una esquina.

A las 8.35 Hs. en las mazmorras...

Harry ya estaba adentro, muriéndose de frío, cuando oyó una voz que lo hizo saltar del susto.

Potter, ¿recién llega?

"Maldito viejo narigón imbécil, ¿si tuvo problemas con mis padres por qué se la agarra conmigo?" pensó Si profesor Snape.

Potter, si vuelve a llamarme viejo narigón imbécil le voy a mandar un _Avada_ De la nada apareció, por detrás de Snape, Ojo Loco Moody y apoyo una mano sobre el hombro de Severus.

Tranquilízate Luego le dijo algo por lo bajo, ininteligible para el heredero de Gryffindor pero pudiendo deducir gracias a la sonrisa maligna de ambos maestros de que tenía que ver con Venganza.

Muchacho Dijo Moody acercándosele con voz suave Esta clase va a ser sólo cuestionario, así que mejor toma asiento Haciendo aparecer una silla, el oji-verde gustoso le obedeció, aunque, un tanto desconfiado por su tono de voz.

No va a necesitar esto Dijo Severus arrancándole de la mano su varita.

P-Pero Ya comenzando a asustarse.

¡Nada!

Severus, ven para acá Cuando este lo hizo, Alastor lo sujeto por la cintura dándole un beso demasiado apasionado, que fue correspondido, como para seguir mirando. Harry tenía los ojos cerrados, tratando de salir corriendo de ese lugar, y con razón... ¡¡¡ERA ASQUEROSO!!! Pero se dio cuanta de que algo lo mantenía unido a la silla, abrió los ojos nuevamente y se encontró con que unos apretados grilletes lo sujetaban desde las muñecas y los tobillos. Comenzó a entrar en pánico cuando sintió como la mano de Moody le acariciaba la espalda y la de Severus, que estaba sentado en otra silla, le rozaba la entrepierna, entonces, le escupió en la cara y bramó.

No se le ocurra tocarme... Moody ayúdame, por favor Cuando le vio, ya no estaba y sintió como el frió del lugar rozaba su desnuda piel, ¡Lo habían puesto sobre una mesa boca abajo!, Sus ojos desprendían grandes lagrimones de miedo y furia; Severus, que se estaba besando con el profesor de DCAO, al mismo tiempo que se acariciaban mutuamente, se dio cuanta de esto y echando una mirada lujuriosa a Moody que asintió con una amplia sonrisa cómplice, se acerco a Harry y le dijo a su oído para luego comenzar a besarle el cuello dejando varias marcas de sus dientes

Tu papi era igualito a vos, con ese hermoso cuerpo...pero no te ofendas, que el tuyo esta mucho mejor Luego se levanto, desnudándose con su varita, echándose encima de Harry y apenas lo penetró, el morocho padeció el dolor intenso que producía el desgarre de sus tejidos, desprendió un terrible grito. Tratando de soltarse de los grilletes que lo inmovilizaban a la fría mesa y de sacarse a Snape de encima, que lo embestía fuerte y dolorosamente, sintió como era regado por la semilla de ese desagradable, repugnante e infeliz hombre, en ese momento, no aguanto mas y dejo escapar un gemido ahogado por las lagrimas y la dificultad de respirar.

El otro despreciable ser, se acerco y saco el miembro de Snape por completo del interior del chico, introduciéndoselo de golpe en la boca y tragando el amargo liquido blanco del profesor de pociones.

Harry seguía luchando pero su cuerpo estaba adolorido a causa de los grilletes que estaban embrujados para que a cada brusco movimiento se calentaran, entonces, oyó un gemido, uno que había escuchado momentos antes de que el viejo narigón imbécil acabara en él.

Nuevamente lo cambiaron de posición, esta vez estaba colgado desde las muñecas y sin los grilletes en sus pies, donde apenas rozaban con el piso.

No es real, no es real, no es real Repetía el moreno con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Claro que es real Harry Le dice Ojo Loco al oído, para luego morderle el lóbulo de la oreja y penetrando de un solo golpe, produciendo que El-Niño-Que-Vivió pegara un grito desgarrador. Sino no hubieras sentido eso

MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTA, ¿Por qué mierda me hacen esto? otro grito entre sollozos LOS VOY A MATAR A LOS DOS En ese momento Severus se le acerca y lo sujeta bruscamente desde el mentón, diciéndole

Pero que boquita que tienes Besándolo, obligándolo a que abriera la boca, lastimándolo y haciéndolo sangrar. Cuando Harry no aguanto más el dolor, termino cediendo, entonces sintió como la lengua de ese chocaba con la suya, mezclando su sangre y su saliva con la suya. Sin saber como, en un momento una idea cruzo fugaz por su mente...pero iba a ser un poco difícil y peligroso...demasiado peligroso, tanto como para que alguien muriera y por mas que ellos sean unos malditos violadores y hayan hecho todo aquello, para su criterio, no debían morir, sino mas bien prefería que le saquen el alma los dementores luego de sufrimientos atroces que el mismo le proporcionaría a través de ilusiones lo suficientemente reales como para que ellos resulten heridos.

La parte de furia que había en su pensamiento, comenzó a crecer y de repente su mirada cambiando a un verde oscuro intenso hizo que ambos profesores salieran volando 3 metros de distancia y quedando estampados cada uno en una pared paralela a Harry. Las gruesas cadenas se convirtieron en un par de serpientes cobra real de piel negra. Luego se vistió.

_Cada una vaya con alguno de estos e impidan que se muevan de sus lugares, si es necesario mátenlos, pero solo si es necesario_ Les ordenó en pársel a las hermosas serpientes.

_SI, señor_ respondieron al unísono para luego obedecerlo velozmente. Harry estiro la mano y en 2 segundos tenía las 3 varitas, usando la suya hizo desaparecer las otras dos en algún lugar del mundo; Todo esto mientras su oscura mirada se posaba de un lado a otro, tentándose de mandarle un _cruciatus_ de 20 minutos a cada uno de los malditos desgraciados. Sosteniendo fuertemente su varita dejo salir un rayo verde, que por suerte dio en la pared, dejando a los dos profesores completamente petrificados, haciéndole más fácil el trabajo a los venenosos reptiles.

_Vengan acá_ llamó a las cobras haciendo que se enrollen en sus brazos, luego salio de las mazmorras y cesando todo.

**Fin Flash Back**

SEÑOR POTTER ¿Cómo se le ocurre atacar a dos profesores?

¡¡¡ ¿ME ESTA CRITICANDO?!!! Otro hechizo calmante

Lamento informar que no tengo pruebas consistentes mas que su relato y recuerde que es la palabra de dos adultos contra la suya Al parecer la furia que produjo aquel comentario provocó la anulación de los 3 hechizos que Dumbledore lanzó, entonces Harry inconcientemente se levanta de su lugar, el director lo miraba fijamente a los ojos que ya no tenían ni la mas mínima pizca de verde, alzo su varita que termino en las manos del Gryffindor y con esa misma gritó

HADES MORTUS Haciendo aparecer un perro de 3 cabezas de la nada, parecido al de Hagrid solo que más grande y completamente negro con ojos rojos como la sangre, que atacó al anciano. La cabeza izquierda se comió la cabeza, la del centro desde los hombros hasta el tórax y la cabeza restante lo que quedaba del cuerpo, luego el perro desapareció y reapareció en forma de tatuaje, en el brazo izquierdo de Harry, escrito en un pergamino con letra gótica Cancerberos. Después de darse cuenta en lo que había hecho, salio corriendo para su habitación, que estaba vacía, y con un movimiento de varita junto todas sus cosas: sus ropas, su escoba, sus libros...TODO, las metió dentro del baúl y luego lo encogió junto con su varita. La túnica que llevaba puesta, se la quitó y tiró debajo de la cama. Se fue para el baño y se miró al espejo, concentrándose para cambiar su imagen, ahora era un chico de cabellos color tinto con ojos grises verdosos, además, cambio un poco sus rasgos faciales a excepción de la bendita cicatriz que se cubría con el pelo. De hay se encamino al baño del tercer piso, entrada a la cámara secreta en donde se hallaba un túnel que te dejaba a unas 10 cuadras del pueblo y antes de encaminarse para allá, volvió a cambiarse de ropa con un simple movimiento de mano, esta vez llevaba puesto un pantalón negro con varios bolsillos (en alguno estaban sus cosas encogidas), unas zapatillas negras con toque de rojo sangre, una camiseta blanca común y un yérsey, también negro, con la figura de un dragón rojo sangre en la espalda (N/A.: si se va a cambiar de ropa que lo haga bien, ¿no les parece?).

Mientras salía de Hogsmeade y se encaminaba a Gringotts, sus ojos dejaros salir algunas lagrimas que obviamente no se veían gracias a que la capucha del yérsey le cubría el rostro.

Dentro de Gringotts, vio a un duende que estaba desocupado y se acercó hasta él.

Buenos días, quisiera hacer una extracción de esta cuenta Dijo con tono seco, entregándole la llave que llevaba siempre colgada al cuello.

Buenos días... ¿y cuanto es lo que desea retirar señor?

Todo

Sígame por aquí Marcharon en silencio hasta la bóveda, ahí dentro Harry le pidió al duende que lo dejara solo, este gustoso, se fue y Harry sacando su varita, junto todo el dinero en una sola pila, luego lo dividió en tres e hizo aparecer una billetera con tres divisiones, colocando uno montón dentro de esta, después a los otros dos los cambio en € y $ y los coloco en los espacios restantes de la billetera. Salio de la bóveda, que estaba completamente vacía y se fue a la superficie con el duende.

Firme esto Entregándole una boleta

Disculpe que le diga esto, pero... ¿es necesario que ponga mi firma? Necesito ser lo mas discreto posible

Mire señor, sin importar que problemas tenga, tiene que firmar el recibo

Es que me están persiguiendo El duende, creyendo que se trataban de mortífagos, lo dejó retirarse.

Pasó la noche en un hotel del Londres muggle y apenas entró en la habitación, se tiró sobre la cama a llorar, cuando sus ojos ya estaban irritados, con lentos movimientos, se levantó y a paso muerto se dirigió hasta el baño, en donde rompió el espejo y con un pedazo del cristal reflector se hizo un profundo corte por la vena principal del antebrazo y antes de caer inconciente por su mente sólo pasó una cosa.

"todo termino al fin" De ahí en más, no supo nada.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Comenzando de vuelta**

A la mañana siguiente, abrió los ojos y todavía se encontraba dentro de la tina del baño, pero por allí no había ni una sola gota de sangre, además de que no tenía cicatriz en su brazo y encima... ¡el espejo estaba entero!

No puede ser dijo levantándose de la bañera de un solo salto ¡Se supone que tengo que estar muerto! Se dio una ducha, se cambio de ropa y se fue al restaurante a desayunar tratando de averiguar lo que pasó y por qué demonios no estaba muerto, claro que no cambio su figura desde que salió de Hogwarts, excepto cuando estaba solo.

Después juntó sus cosas y se marchó de Londres, a un lugar de EU. Sin dar noticia, sin comunicarse con nadie y sobre todo, yéndose sin importarle los resultados de la maldita guerra.

Demasiadas cosas le habían pasado en la vida, pero esta, esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso, así que iba a comenzar a hacer su vida de vuelta.

Por todo el mundo mágico se contaban rumores de lo sucedido, uno muy popular decía que Voldemort llegó, mató a Dumbledore y secuestró a Harry para torturarlo hasta la muerte. Otro decía que el _golden boy_ estaba unido al lado oscuro desde hace tiempo y que le entregó a Dumbledore en bandeja de plata al Lord. Pero la realidad era de que Harry se fue por todo el mundo, luego de terminar sus estudios en un famoso colegio de Grecia., buscando a la única persona que podía matarlo, durmiendo en hospedajes o viviendo en departamentos por indeterminado tiempo, luego se iba de ese lugar y salía para otra cuidad.

Ya habían pasado 1año ½ y Harry ya superando lo que pasó con Severus Snape, Alastor Moody y Albus Dumbledore, así que, decidió irse a tomar unos tragos después de estar las ultimas 2 meses buscando al maldito cara de serpiente por todo Estados Unidos, ya que era el ultimo lugar donde supuestamente lo habían visto.

Perdóneme pero ya ha tomado demasiado Dijo el cantinero, esperando que el muchacho se molestara o exigiera hoscamente otro trago

Si Le contestó mirando su vaso Pero antes de irme, ¿me podrías dar una botella de güisqui? Hablándole en un tono amable.

No se la puedo dar, ya esta ebrio y si tiene auto, le tengo que exigir que se vaya en un taxi Sorprendiéndose ante el tono de voz del hombre cabellos tintos y ojos gris verdoso. (N/A: acuérdense que se los había aclarado antes)

No tengo auto, pero igualmente gracias Se levantó levemente tambaleándose, pagó y se marchó del bar. Lo primero que hizo apenas salio de ahí fue aparecer una botella de güisqui a la que le mandó un trago seco. Con su paso tambaleante llegó a un parque en donde vio a un hombre que, para su criterio, tenía lindo perfil y se le acerca con intenciones de poder divertirse un rato en privado.

Hola Sentándose al lado

Hola mirándolo desde el rabillo del ojo y saludándolo frío.

Soy James ¿y vos? inteligente el chico, no usaba su nombre de pila

¿Te importa? mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, este tipo tenía los ojos dorados con toques rojizos, el pelo castaño con destellos negros y también dorados y parecía de unos 26 años, Giro su cabeza y miró a la nada.

ah ¿y que haces por acá solo?

No te interesa respondiendo seco, entonces James (N/A: Cuando tenga el pelo tinto y los ojos gris verdoso se va a llamar así) que estaba tomando otro trago, sintió como la mirada del castaño estaba sobre él.

¿Quieres? estirando la mano para que agarre la botella, que fue aceptada con gusto.

Gracias Dice después de tomarse un largo trago, luego colocó su mirada a la oscuridad del cielo nocturno.

"este tipo esta exquisito" pensó mientras lo observaba detalladamente y se mordía el labio de forma sensual, el mayor se sintió muy observado y alzando una ceja, pregunta

¿Qué tanto estas mirando?

Lo hermoso que sos... ¿No quieres ir a...? insinuante, colocando una mano en la rodilla del castaño

No

Dale, no te voy a morder... A menos que eso quieras

No te conviene molestarme Bebiendo lo que quedaba de la botella. Se volteó a mirar a James y se dio cuenta de que este tenía una sonrisa lujuriosa, entonces observó como su mano le rozaba muy cerca de la entrepierna, volvió a mirarlo molesto pero la acción que tomó el menor le detuvo el cerebro...lo estaba besando y él inconcientemente, le correspondió. Entrando en su boca probó su sabor, y por más que este halla estando bebiendo, no tenía el desagradable olor ni sabor a alcohol. Quería seguir deleitándose con sus labios, pero si no se separaban se iban a morirse de asfixia.

¿No qué no?Le preguntó con tono burlón apenas se separaron

Maldito Expresó entrecerrando los ojos y voz baja antes de volver a besarlo. Cuando empezaron a acariciarse y el beso se volvía más desenfrenado, de repente, aparecieron en una habitación sobre una cómoda cama, ambos se miraron preocupados y asintieron con media sonrisa al mismo tiempo a la pregunta que brotaba desde sus ojos.

Fui yo Dijo el mayor con una sonrisa aristócratamente sexy que hizo escapar un pequeño gemido al menor.

Era demasiado tentadora la posición en la que terminaron, el castaño encima del menor, no aguantó más y lo volvió a besar mientras separaba la camisa del pantalón para poder tener más contacto con la tersa piel de sus caderas. James ni siquiera se mosqueó, es más, comenzó a hacer un erótico movimiento con ellas. El mayor lo besó con pasión, mostrando solamente su experiencia en ello, y provocando la más extraña sensación de lujuria y satisfacción que con cualquier otra persona. Su aroma hacia dar vueltas su cabeza y sus ágiles manos buscaban cada zona sensible a su toque, se estremeció al sentir como su lengua comenzaba a torturar su cuello, besándolo, lamiéndolo y mordisqueándolo; en un momento le mordisqueo con demasiada fuerza, provocando que James se quejara

Yo si muerdo Le susurro al oído para volver nuevamente a atormentar su cuello mientras se despojaban de las ropas que intervenían con el calido contacto de sus cuerpos.

Los ojos de James no parecían ser lo suficientemente grandes para poder contemplar el trabajado físico de su acompañante, así que juntando fuerzas los dio vuelta

Ahora si Murmuró para luego comenzar a acariciar su pecho, su piel era tersa y suave, también pálida y abrasadora. Sintió como sus manos sujetaban sus nalgas, entonces besó el centro de su pecho, donde reposaba el dibujo de una bella mujer de azulados cabellos negros y serpentinos ojos rojos, vistiendo una túnica griega de color verde mar, rodeada de serpientes de todo tipo y tamaño; con un detallado pergamino a sus pies donde llevaba escrito Medusa en una letra altamente prolija.

Encamino sus labios hasta su pezón y comenzó a lamerlo y succionarlo, a veces raspaba sus dientes, provocando que el castaño jadeara de placer. Su lengua golpeaba el erecto pezón y cuando este estuvo rojo a más no poder se encaminó por el otro.

Comenzó a bajar por sus abdominales con su lengua, dejando un frío camino que subía la temperatura de su cuerpo más de lo que estaba, Sintió como jugueteaba con su ombligo mientras acariciaba su duro y punzante miembro con una de sus manos, siguió el camino hasta llegar a la sobresaliente de su erecto pene, lamiéndolo lentamente hizo que el castaño dejara escapar un ronco jadeo. El hombre echo su cabeza hacia atrás mientras gemía, cuando sintió su húmeda boca rodeando su pene y sus tibias manos masajear sus testículos y muslos, comenzó a jadear más y más fuerte cada vez que el muchacho aumentaba las velocidades.

Tan ansioso estaba aquel delicioso hombre por llegar al preciado orgasmo que empezó a embestir la boca que lo rodeaba, su miembro se mantenía duro y palpitante, y parecía inagotable. Las embestidas a su boca eran cada vez mas profundas y aunque no se estaba quejando, prefería sentirlo así dentro de él, se separó lentamente y el castaño realmente gimoteó, trepó por su cuerpo, rozándolo con sus abdominales y aprisionándolo mas fuerte contra este.

¿Cómo te llamas? Preguntó mientras sus hombrías se rozaban

¿para qué? fue la respuesta del castaño pero su voz era áspera y su respiración estaba claramente agitada

Se sentó encima de él y comenzó a hacer círculos con las caderas, luego se le acercó al oído y en un erótico susurro dijo, sin dejar de moverse

Para poder gritar mejor Mordió levemente el lóbulo de su oreja y una descarga eléctrica traspasó por la columna del oji-dorado, alojándose en su entrepierna.

To Tragó aire y se aclaró un poco la garganta Thomas Dijo finalmente

Thomas, Thomas, Thomas, Thomas, Thomas Murmuraba paulatinamente, al compás de los débiles saltos encima del nombrado y cada vez que acortaba el nombre saltaba más rápido y más profundo...

Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom… Su nombre sonaba en sus oídos, la voz del muchacho era armoniosa, aunque estuviera gimiendo. Sus ojos resplandecían y su alocada cabellera se mecía al ritmo del vaivén de sus cuerpos, su respiración era agitada, su cuerpo convulsionaba cada tanto y sus pálidas mejillas estaban cubiertas de un rubor que lo hacia parecer dulce e inocente... Y él quería ser el hombre que perturbara a aquel niño.

¡Tommy! Gritó momentos antes de llegar al orgasmo, manchando el cuerpo de ambos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba aprisionado entre la cama y él

¿Cómo me dijiste? Sus ojos chispearon, y James podía jurar a verlos visto cambiar de color.

El castaño los había cambiado de posición mientras el seguía eyaculando, sus muñecas ahora estaban aprisionadas por un par de manos fuertes y su hinchado miembro era el que más sufría.

Tommy Reafirmó, enfrentándolo con la mirada

No me digas ASI Lo volvió a penetrar pero esta vez con brusquedad y ambos cuerpos reaccionaron en cuestión de segundos

To-my lo provocó, recibiendo como respuesta otra brusca y profunda embestida. El de cabellos tintos jadeo con fuerza

Te gusta ¿No es así? Volvió a hacer lo mismo

Siiiiiii ronroneo

Eso fue demasiado para el oji-dorado, era excitante oírlo gemir y gritar su nombre, entonces continuo. Sus embestidas siguieron siendo duras y profundas estocadas entre los muslos del menor

Ah...más rápido suplicaba cada vez que lograba juntar el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones más, más, más...aah... aah...maaasssss...SI ASI

Los golpes comenzaron a ser erráticos, pero el vaivén de caderas seguía siendo rítmico. El castaño llegó al clímax y empezó a bajar la velocidad hasta casi convertirla en nula, peor sus últimos esfuerzos fueron los más hondos, James lo podía llegar a sentirlo hasta su ombligo.

La sensación de ser llenado de aquella forma le hizo revolver aun más sus hormonas haciendo que se corriera nuevamente. Sus cuerpos no querían moverse pero con el esperma del muchacho en el abdomen de ambos era intensamente pegajosa la situación, James le miró a los ojos y con una sonrisa libidinosa le limpio a ambos con un simple movimiento de muñeca, lo sujetó por el cuello y le murmuró

Te separas y te mato Sus palabras eran simples, y no es que aquel hombre fuese de seguir las ordenes que le imponían, no, es que solamente estaba cómodo dentro del menor.

Se quedaron así hasta que, vaya a saber en que momento, Morfeo les abrió las puertas de su reino y pudieron dormir placidamente, dejando que sus cuerpos se separaran por si solos.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. ¡SORPRESA!**

Como a las 11 de la madrugada, el mayor fue el primero en recobrar la conciencia acordándose de todo lo que sucedió anoche, suspiro mentalmente y pensó

"que bien la pase" Aunque sus rasgos faciales eran iguales, tenía algo diferente... ya no llevaba el cabello castaño sino de un negro azulado intenso, abrió lentamente sus ojos los cuales ya no eran dorados y prodigiosos, más bien parecían dos charcos de sangre pura y espesa..., ¿ese hombre no era Lord Voldemort?...¡¡esperen!!...¡¡ESE ERA LORD VOLDEMORT!! Esperando encontrarse con el joven de cabellos tintos y ojos grises verdosos, que lo había hecho pasar por tanto éxtasis, se llevó una sorpresa... una desagradable, al ver a un tipo totalmente diferente, era un joven con los rasgos un poco diferentes, el pelo negro azabache y para colmo se le hacia extremadamente familiar.

El menor abrió sus ojos, que eran de un verde esmeralda despampanante, para terminar encontrándose con sus obres rojos sangre, que estaban del mismo tamaño que dos platos, metafóricamente hablando.

¡¡POTTER!! Gritó El Lord intentando saltar de un golpe de la cama y terminando en el suelo.

¡¡VOLDEMORT!! Grito Harry, escondiéndose bajo las sabanas y luego se destapó un poco los ojos para poder ver si era un mal sueño, lo cual descarto en seguida al sentir el terrible dolor de cabeza a causa de los tragos que había tomado. "¿Qué mierda hice anoche? pensó "no me acuerdo de nada y... NO TENGO ROPA" se quedo mirándolo y cayó en cuenta, además de que Voldemort también estaba desnudo, de que todavía no lo había atacado y que estaba petrificado. (N/A: Nunca se tiene una cámara cuando uno la necesita)

Tratando de hallar su ropa con la mirada, lo cual se le resulto difícil ya que era tanto el desorden que quedó en la habitación que iba a ser imposible tratar de encontrar algo, pensó. "¿Le propongo de hacer una tregua hasta que me vaya? ¿Si o no?"

Se miraron dos minutos y al unísono dijeron

¿Tregua?Asintieron al mismo tiempo. Harry, tapándose con la sabana, se levantó y se dirigió a buscar su ropa al otro extremo de donde se encontraba el más temido de todos los magos, aunque como se encontraba en esos momentos no tenía nada de tenebroso. (N/A: Y claro, si estaba completamente desnudo y tenía un físico espectacular)

Voldemort se quedo observando como Harry buscaba sus pertenencias, cuando este se da cuenta, se voltea y lo mira a los ojos, comenzando a sentir como la sangre se iba directo a sus mejillas, rápidamente cambia la ubicación de sus ojos, encontrando así su pantalón. A punto de saltar de alegría, soltó la sabana que lo cubría y metió rápidamente la mano en uno de los 500 bolsillos de su pantalón para poder sacar su baúl, al agrandarlo saco su ropa, vistiéndose lo más rápido que podía.

El Dark Lord lo miraba con cara de ¿tienes la oportunidad y no me matas?, estaba shockeado, el ex Gryffindor ya estaba vestido y se dirigió prácticamente corriendo hacia la puerta tratando de no hacerle caso al tremendo dolor de cabeza mientras volvía a convertirse en el hombre de anoche, pero antes de tocar la perilla recordó todo lo sucedido la pasada noche, su rostro estaba rojo como los ojos del hombre a sus espaldas y sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par aterrados, avergonzados y confundidos. Ese recuerdo atravesó tan rápido su cabeza que perdió estabilidad, quedando apoyado en la puerta con su espalda y encontrándose nuevamente con esos ojos dorados de anoche, al parecer tantas emociones pasaron por la cabeza del Lord que no las pudo evitar. Eso no ayudo en nada a Harry ya que lo confundieron más de lo que estaba.

"No Harry, recuerda que es Voldemort...No, no y no... ¡¡Es VOLDEMORT, NO PODES!!"

El oji-dorado se sintió muy observado, así que agarrando un calzoncillo y un pantalón, se viste. Cuando esta a punto de ponerse la camisa recuerda el tatuaje de Cancerberos en el brazo del menor y decide preguntarle

¿A quien mataste? En ese momento la mirada de Harry se volvió completamente fría, se dio media vuelta y desapareció de ahí murmurando algo ininteligible

Tom quedo shockeado ante la mirada de su único destructor y al mismo tiempo intrigado.

¿A quien habrá matado? le pregunto a la soledad que rodeaba el ambiente, en ese momento entra Nagini entregándole un calzoncillo negro y diciéndole en tono burlón

_Tu "más rápido" se olvido esto _Tom, volviendo a su imagen anterior, la fulminó con la mirada antes de desaparecerse a la corona de La Estatua de la Libertad que se veía vacía, entonces con la mirada perdida en el océano dice en voz alta

Hice el amor con Harry Potter...y me gusto Cierra los ojos recordando cuando el morocho dejo caer la sabana que lo estaba cubriendo e inconcientemente deja escapar un suspiro. Volvió a abrirlos, algo irritado. Y para colmo, demasiado.

¡¡ ¿QUE?!! Se oyó a lo lejos el grito de una voz masculina

"No puedo tener tanta mala suerte. Por favor Dios decime que no es quien yo creo que es" se da media vuelta con los ojos cerrados, abriendo uno, si, estaba confirmado, era **él**. Cuando abrió el otro ojo, su primera reacción fue sacar su varita y gritar. AVADA KEDAVRA Harry, aún sorprendido, alzó su mano para hacer aparecer un escudo de fuego que absorbió el hechizo por completo.

¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? acercándose los 4 pasos que había de distancia entre los dos, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, le insiste Decime que fue lo que dijiste, después si quieres me matas, pero contéstame ¿Qué mierda fue lo que dijiste?

¿Cómo que después si quiero te mato? ¿Acaso no quieres seguir viviendo?

Hasta que alguien se dio cuenta gritó alzando los brazos y la mirada, luego prendió un cigarrillo y le dio una larga calada para terminar ronroneando cual lindo gatito que es acariciado por su amo. Tom alzó una ceja y dijo

Si yo estoy loco, vos estas mucho peor Harry lo miro y le dio una sincera sonrisa lo que produjo que el castaño frunciera el ceño.

No vas a repetir lo que yo escuche que dijiste ¿no?

No y tampoco te voy a matar

¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

Por que si te mato te estaría haciendo un favor Harry se encoje de hombros y cuando estaba a punto de irse Tom lo sujeta del brazo para que no se vaya ¿A quien mataste con el _Hades mortus?_ El oji-verde dándole otra calada a su cigarrillo y posando su mirada en el océano, contesta

A Dumbledore, ese viejo manipulador me colmo el plato por... se calló un segundo algo que no me creyó sin querer dar demasiados detalles de lo ocurrido.

Estas hablando de cuando Severus y el deforme abusaron de vos Harry con los ojos extremadamente abiertos dejo caer su cigarrillo desde el borde en donde estaba apoyado y se volteo a verlo.

¿C-como sa-sabes eso?

Ese día tuve un terrible dolor de cabeza y tengo que agregar que te enojas de lo lindo El ex Gryffindor sentía como las lagrimas querían salir al recordar eso.

"Hace año y medio que no lloro y hoy no va a ser la excepción, y mucho menos enfrente de Voldemort, o Tom Riddle, o sea quien sea este tipo con el que estoy hablando" pensó

No puedo creer que la salvación del mundo mágico tenga ganas de llorar con un tono burlón en su suave y un poco excitante voz

¿Tan obvio es?

Nah, si me parece a mi nomás en tono sarcástico

Y bueno, comparado con vos yo soy un libro abierto Después de eso no dijeron nada mas, dejando un incomodo y horrible silencio entre los dos. Pasaron 10 minutos, Harry prendió otro cigarrillo y seguían sin decir nada, otros 5 minutos y nada, 5 más y Tom se decide a preguntarle

¿Por qué si tenías la oportunidad no me mataste? Harry le dio una larga calada a su cigarro antes de contestar.

En realidad, yo nunca quise estar en esa estupida guerra suelta el humo ni siquiera tenía edad para participar en Lo que si me encantó fue que cuando me contaron la profecía hice trizas el despacho de ese viejo manipulador, maldito idiota, chiquilín, perro hijo de re mil... ¡¡Ay!! El cigarrillo se le había consumido en la mano, quemándose los dedos. Mientras Tom se reía por lo bajo, Harry entre cierra los ojos y le dice ¿De que te reís? Maldito Apenas vio su sonrisa, se tentó. Tenía ganas de volver a probar sus labios, pero no lo iba a hacer, a ver si lo terminaba matando de la forma más atroz posible que hay en toda la historia sólo por que lo había besado. Pero no aguantó, era demasiado tentadora la situación y total ¿él no quería morirse? Así que posó sus labios en los del mayor, sorprendiéndose ante su reacción ya que sintió como rápidamente una de sus manos lo aprisionaba desde la cintura mientras que le abría paso a su lengua.

Después de que los inoportunos pulmones rogaban por un poco de aire, se separaron si dejar de mirarse a los ojos, el morocho sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse, entonces la mano de Tom comenzó a rozarlas delicadamente al mismo tiempo que sus ojos destellaban.

¿Cómo hiciste eso? le pregunta

¿Hice el que? Dijo en un susurro acurrucándose en su hombro, contento al sentir esa fría mano acariciar su rostro, se sentía frío y a la vez calido.

¿Cómo hiciste que te correspondiera sabiendo quien sos? Sacando su mano del rostro del moreno

Honestamente no tengo idea y tampoco se como es que me anime a besarte si se supone que sos mi enemigo Tom volvió a su forma natural, por la cual es conocido. ¿Qué pasa? Pregunta el moreno, al notar su silencio y su rigidez sin darse cuenta de su cambio de imagen.

Acabo de ser romántico y se supone que...¡¡NO!! no se supone, se confirma que Lord Voldemort NO ES ROMÁNTICO Alejándose unos 5 pasos hasta un banco en donde se sentó con las piernas abiertas, apoyando sus codos en estas y tapándose la cara con las manos.

Todo esto sucedió tan rápido que dejo mal parado a Harry que había comenzado a jugar con los negros cabellos del Dark Lord

MALDITA SEA Bramó al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de golpe y sus ojos destellaban cual par brazas de hierro candente. La próxima vez que me trates como a tu novio voy a utilizar todos mis conocimientos en artes oscuras para matarte de la forma más horrible, despiadada, fría y sanguinaria para luego revivirte y seguir por toda la eternidad Cualquiera que hubiese visto esa imagen habría salido corriendo del miedo, pero no Harry. Él no sintió pavor alguno, es mas, se sintió ofendido, sólo lo trataba como creía que se lo merecía.

No te trato como a nada raro Fulminándolo con la mirada que denotaba sensato dolor Te trato como trataría a cualquier HU-MA-NO levantando la voz en la última palabra que separo en silabas. Antes de que El Lord dejara su mente completamente en blanco al ver como el oji-verde desaparecía pasó un solo pensamiento.

"Golpe bajo" Pensó, luego se quedo observando el vació lugar en donde hace instantes se encontraba su peor enemigo con el cual había mantenido una honesta charla, hasta que la arruinara con una mala reacción de su parte ante un beso que lo dejó con ganas de más.

**Notas finales:**

Avisó que el hechizo _HADES_ _MORTUS_ salió de mi bella imaginación.

Algo que no aclare antes (creo ô. o) VOLDEMORT se va a llamar TOM **solamente** cuando tenga el pelo castaño y esos bonitos ojos dorados, y HARRY se va a llamar JAMES cuando tenga el pelo color tinto y los ojos gris verdoso.  
Comento para que no se mareen. Bueno nada más... supongo.  
Alguna reclamo, duda, felicitación... lo que sea, no duden en contactarme (salió muy aviso publicitario de abogado ¿no?)  
Nos vemos y cuídense... Andrea.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. El club**

Notas de autor: ¡¡¡AL FIN!!! Hace 8 días que había dicho que actualizaría y cada vez que estaba a punto de hacerlo ME ECHABAN DE LA MAQUINA (literalmente ¬¬) así que... acá yo otra vez, como siempre miles de gracias a las personas que suben mi ego... Y ya saben ¡¡OPINEN!!

Volvió a reaccionar cuando sintió el frío de la noche en su piel, entonces se desapareció del desolado lugar, solamente, para volver a la habitación en donde comenzó a derrumbarse su vida la pasada noche.

_Los elfos limpiaron el desastre que dejase con ese _Dijo Nagini apenas lo vio _¿Qué sucede? ¿A poco y te ofendiste?_ Preguntó un tanto preocupada la serpiente al ver que no le prestaba atención.

_¿Eh?_ Fue lo único que dijo al sentir como las frías escamas de la serpiente rozaban la piel de su brazo.

_Me encanta la atención que me estas prestando últimamente. Te pregunte que qué te pasa_

_Nada _Caminando por alrededor de la habitación mientras por su mente se repetía una y otra vez las palabras que el moreno le expresó.

_ ¿Estas seguro? ¿No tendrá nada que ver con el tipo de anoche o con el chico Potter?_ Siseo audazmente Nagini al mismo tiempo que El Lord volvía a su forma normal.

_No, digo si...Ahg...no sé _Terminó respondiendo mientras se sujetaba la cabeza como todo un adolescente

_Tom, por favor no me vengas con eso, ni siquiera cuando eras un niñato contestabas así_

_ ¿te acordas de lo que paso ayer?_ La serpiente asintió _bueno, ese tipo _inspira profundo _era él_

_ ¿él quien?_ preguntó confundida e intrigada

_POTTER_ Vociferó_ ¡¡Harry Potter, el único humano de este maldito mundo que puede matarme!!_

_ ¡ESPERA! ¿Me estas diciendo que tuviste sexo con Harry Potter? _Tom produce un leve movimiento de forma positiva_ ¿Y te gusto?_

_SI, coño si y mucho_ La negra serpiente se rió mentalmente y comentó:

_Si el muchacho ese hace que te comportes as_í..._ ¡hay que darle un premio!_

¿_como puedes pensar eso?... Ahg, me voy a torturar a alguien_ Pero Nagini fue mucho mas rápido y se enrolló en sus piernas haciendo que Tom se cayera al suelo y por más que este estuviera revestido de alfombra no evito que se diera un fuerte golpe en la cara. Mientras a regañadientes blasfemaba a todo el mundo, la peligrosa serpiente lo obligó a que se sentara

_ahora no me vas a dejar con la intriga así que...comienza a hablar_

_ ¿Y de que se supone que tengo que contarte?_

_Para empezar ¿Cómo es que se encontraron? Y ¿Cómo es que terminaron teniendo sexo?_ Tom suspira con hartazgo al mismo tiempo que revolea los ojos

_ ¿Te acuerdas que me fui de acá?_ la serpiente asiente_ Bueno la cosa es que me fui a un parque para estar solo._

_ Como siempre _ironizó Nagini

_ Como sea, en eso que se aparece con una imagen totalmente diferente, ebrio, con una botella de güisqui en la mano y comienza a tutearme._

_ ¿Y que paso?_

_ Nagini tienes una suerte de que te este contando esto, así que no interrumpas. Antes de empezar a tutearme e insinuarse, bueno en realidad se me tiro encima, me ofrece de lo que esta tomando, y yo obviamente que no me voy a rehusar, me pregunta que hacia por ahí lo cual conteste frío... si como siempre Nagini_

_Yo no dije nada_

_ Pero lo pensaste_

_Bueno, sigue hablando quiero saber cómo reaccionaste ante las insinuaciones _

_ ¿Como crees? Quería estar solo, tenía mal humor y no estaba en mis planes acostarme con nadie._

_ ¿Y como es que terminaron teniendo sexo entonces? _pregunta burlona

_ en un momento, se me tiro encima, o sea que me besó y yo a causa de lo que había tomado correspondí_

_ Seh, claro... ¿por qué no aceptas lo que paso y decís que te gusto el beso?_

_Después de que nos separamos, me dice ¿no que no? porque me pregunto si quería y me negué, lo volví a besar _con un muy, muy, pero MUY leve tono de vergüenza

_ ¡Lo sabia!_

_ Y después de que paso eso, que no te lo pienso detallar, nos quedamos dormidos en algún momento. Cuando me despierto me encuentro con un morocho a 10 cm. de mi cara, pegándome el susto de mi vida cando lo reconocí y encima que no encontraba mi varita, por que si no..._

_Lo hubieras matado_ termina la oración Nagini

_ NO, le hubiera borrado la memoria. A demás de que no encontraba su ropa, se tapa con una sabana y cuando la encuentra creí que me iba a matar y no... Se vistió nomás. Después, para mejorarme la existencia, me lo encuentre en la corona de la Estatua de la Libertad_

_ ¿Y de hay que paso?_ Más que intrigada

_ Lo primero que hice fue mandarle un avada ya que estaba en un shock momentáneo por algo que me escucho decir, pero no sé como hizo que levanto un escudo de fuego que absorbió la maldición._

_ ¿Mientras que estaba en shock?_

_Si, además... ¿sabias que él fue el que mato a viejo decrepito con un hechizo de artes oscuras griegas?_

_ O sea que te ayudo en la guerra_

_Igualmente_ alzando los hombros _yo podía solo_

_Aja _Tom le envía una mirada amenazadora _bueno, ¿Qué piensas hacer con este tema?_

_ ¿Y que puedo hacer?_ colocándose en frente de la ventana con la mirada perdida _absolutamente_ _nada_

_Cómo_ _quieras, pero sabes que si quieres mi opinión, me la tienes que pedir_

_Esta bien _respondió automáticamente

_Ahora me voy_, _nos vemos_

_ Adiós_ Nagini salió de la habitación, la cual se cerró por medio de magia sola y lo dejo sumido en sus pensamientos. Confuso al escucharse contar sobre eso, se fue a dormir y soñó con los gratos momentos que paso con ese tal James pero el sueño se volvió nostálgico cuando su subconsciente le recordó la pelea que tuvieron por su culpa.

Dos semanas pasaron desde su último encuentro. La mente del Lord ese día estuvo ocupada con la guerra, pero por la tarde-noche Tom tenía su mente ocupada en una sola persona: Harry Potter... Así como las noches pasadas.

De él recordaba todo, su rostro, el sabor de sus labios, sus calidas mejillas, el cambio repentino en el color de sus ojos, su voz, el calor que producía cuando estaban demasiado cerca, hasta de cómo ronroneaba cuando le daba la primera calada a un cigarrillo. Dando un suspiro se levanta de su cama en donde llevaba largo tiempo recordando, con la mirada en algún punto del techo.

En otra parte de la ciudad un morocho oji-verde se estaba arreglando para realizar una salida nocturna. Harry no quedo traumado, siguió con su vida como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos, mas la realidad era que seguía pensando en los encuentros que tuvieron.

Mirándose al espejo no sabia por qué pero recordaba cada movimiento del espectacular cuerpo de ese castaño con obres dorados con el que se acostó, luego recordó el beso que se dieron y pensó

"¿Por qué se enojo?" dio media sonrisa mientras sus ojos denotaban una verdadera angustia "si me correspondió eso quiere decir que le gustó ¿no?"

Después salio del baño de la habitación del albergue de 6 pisos en donde se hospedaba hasta encontrar un departamento que le gustara. Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la recepción en donde se encontraba la hija del dueño que lo saludo con una amplia sonrisa

Buenos noches, señor... ¿va a salir? Esta muchacha era dos o tres años mayor que él, pero parecía tener el cerebro de una niña de 13

Si, así es- No le caía bien esa mujer, por más que sea linda y todo el lió seguía sin caerle bien, era demasiado falsa y tonta

Bueno si quiere puede dejar las llaves de la habitación y cuando vuelva el sereno se la devolverá

ya sé, me conozco la rutina de memoria pero me las llevó Mostrándole la llave que colgaba de un llavero plateado con el numero de la habitación 418 grabado Por que no sé a que hora voy a volver o si voy a dormir acá... Pero no se preocupe, voy a volver, para eso pague por adelantado Mostrándole la misma sonrisa falsa que ella hacia y marchándose del albergue.

Tom estaba rondando por su habitación, en ese momento entra Nagini y le dice

_ ¿Por qué no salís?_ No le prestó atención _¡HEY! Te estoy hablando_ Haciendo que se tropezara con su cola

_Maldición, no hagas eso_ Bramó él

_Y bueno ¿qué quieres que haga si no me haces caso?_

_Como sea _Produciendo un gesto como sacándole importancia al asunto_ ¿Qué decías?_

_Te convendría salir, hace 2 semanas que estas así_ Tom abrió la boca para dar una excusa pero la serpiente lo interrumpió _Y no me digas que es culpa de la guerra, porque la tienes prácticamente ganada_

_Si es culpa de la guerra, además no quiero_

_Vamos Tom, no soy estupida, estas así por el chico Potter_

_No es verdad..._ "Además de que se nota que ya no es un chico"

_Tom te conozco lo suficiente como para saber cuando estas mintiendo_

_No estoy mintiendo, además no voy a salir y punto._

_Thomas Marvolo Riddle si no te vas de esta casa en una hora te voy a llenar de tanto veneno que se te va a salir por las orejas_ Advirtió malamente Nagini, Tom lanzó un bufido mientras ponía los ojos en blanco

_Por lo que veo no me vas a dejar de molestas hasta verme cruzar esa puerta, así que vamos a darte el gusto_ se dirigió al baño _ Podes ir yéndote_ cuando la serpiente se marchó, con un solo movimiento de mano la puerta se azotó con gran fuerza y él comenzó a arreglarse.

James iba caminando por una avenida repleta de kioscos, centros nudistas, licorerías y clubes. Encaminándose a uno en especial, su club favorito, que tenía el frente pintado de un azul claro, algo descascarado y con las puertas de algarrobo pareciendo que estaban a punto de salirse de sus bisagras, era de 2 pisos y debajo del balcón del segundo se encontraba un cartel escrito en neón rojo Angels of the Hell. Esbozando una sonrisa se condujo a la puerta en donde se encontraba un corpulento hombre de cabello cobrizo y ojos azules que trabajaba en seguridad junto con otros 20 hombres más, ya que este local ocupaba tres octavos de la manzana

Hola David ¿Cómo está hoy? Refiriéndose al lugar

¿Como estas amigo?Él se encoge de hombros ¿Y que te puedo decir? Parece que este es el único boliche bailable de toda la cuidad Luego de mostrarle los documentos, los cuales estaban cambiados por medio de magia, fue hasta la taquillera en donde se pagaba la entrada y se colocaba un sello negro o rojo con el dibujo de unas alas adentro de un circulo hecho con el nombre del lugar. En realidad no entendía por que eso de dos sellos iguales de diferente color y tampoco tenía muchas ganas de averiguarlo, así que como si nada con el sello negro en su mano, atravesó las puertas para adentrarse a un extenso pasillo en el cual se veían por medio de ventanales, cada uno correspondiente a una habitación, hombres y mujeres de facciones perfectas vestidos solamente con ropa interior semitransparente además de dibujos, garabatos y líneas de color plateado y dorado, moviéndose a un ritmo lento y erótico de una música que sólo ellos escuchaban, pero esto no era lo mas extraño, lo mas extraño era que de sus espaldas brotaban alas, algunas blancas inmaculadas y otras negras como las de un dragón.

Cuando termino de atravesar el pasillo, cruzó una puerta plateada que llevaba al corazón del club, en donde se encontraba justo en frente de la puerta la barra, en la esquina norte, al lado de la barra, se ubicaba el DJ y un escenario para cuando tocaba alguna que otra banda, enfrente de esto estaba las escaleras que llevaban a los otros pisos donde habían muchas habitaciones para los que quisieran algo en intimidad, claro que en medio de todo esto se encontraba una **gran** pista de baile.

James esquivando a la gente y cuidando de que no le roben nada o lo manoseen se fue hasta la barra en donde pidió una cerveza, miro el reloj, era las 23:45 Hs, tomó un trago largo y se metió entre la gente para bailar un rato.

Tom ya había salido de su casa (N/A: y claro si Nagini lo echo) llevaba puesto un vaquero negro y una camisa blanca, ambos un tanto ceñidos al cuerpo, bajo un abrigo negro. Estaba recorriendo la calle y vio el nombre de un club que le gustó así que se acercó a la puerta, hizo todo el tramite para poder entrar y quedó más que sorprendido cuando le colocaron el sello, se dio cuenta de que el o los dueños del local eran magos, ya que sintió como la marca negra que este dejaba le sacaba un poco de energía, la tinta que utilizaban estaba mezclada con una poción para retener la magia y dejar completamente inofensivos a los magos que se les ocurriese utilizar sus poderes para perjudicar el club.

Algo irritado por su falta de magia atravesó la puerta a punto de caerse, para quedar completamente embobado al ver los ángeles que seguían con su baile sensualmente lento, luego se dio cuenta de que sus cuerpos estaban conjurados, las líneas plateadas impedían que volaran y las doradas permitían poder ser vistos por los ojos humanos. Mas que sorprendido ante la inteligencia de los fundadores del local que decidió quedarse, estuvo como 10 minutos mirando a un ángel de alas negras, no sabia por qué, pero ese ángel le hacia recordar a Harry, en realidad no tenían nada que ver con él, porque Harry no tenía pelo castaño, su cuerpo era diferente y sus ojos... ESO ERA, sus ojos de un verde inexplicable, profundos, nostálgicos y despreocupados, resplandecientes ante la más mínima luz o incluso en la oscuridad más espesa, salio del transe en el que estaba cuando alguien lo choca por detrás, estaba a punto de sacar su varita y mandarle un _crucio_ pero recordó que no podía hacer nada, así que como si nada entró antes fijándose si el que lo chocó no le robo nada, miro su reloj y por poco se le salen los ojos.

"¿hace cuanto que estoy mirando a los ángeles esos? Ya son las 00.30 pasadas"Entro al corazón del club o el corazón del infierno como decía un cartel arriba de la puerta plateada y lo recorrió con la mirada, pasa sobre la gente que esta bailando y sobre los de la barra, entonces, vuelve a mirar fugazmente sobre los de la pista ya que le pareció reconocer a alguien, implorando a todos los dioses por que así no sea, ve a Harry o James o como se llame ahora, bailando mientras una rubia se le acercaba supuestamente de forma discreta.

"¿Qué importa que **él** este acá?" Pensó y antes de dirigirse a la barra por un poco de alcohol, pegó una rápida mirada a donde se encontraba.

En la barra, eligió un lugar en donde podía ver, pero no ser visto por James

Hola saludo el barman ¿Qué te sirvo? Tom se volteó y miró a la mujer que atendía la barra

Dame una cerveza negra Se giró nuevamente y descubrió que James ya no se encontraba en la pista, comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada, no lo encontró "espero que de algo sirva la conexión" pensó y empezó a buscarlo mentalmente, cuando lo encontró agarró su cerveza y se acercó lo más que pudo a él.

James estaba en la barra, charlando con la rubia que bailaba cerca de él

Me llamo Denise ¿Y tu guapo? Preguntó ella

James, ¿de donde eres?

De Boston, vine a estudiar aquí... Bueno no aquí en el club ¿no, por que te imaginas como seria? Dejando salir una risita aguda y tonta. James y Tom, que estaba escuchando por medio de la mente del muchacho, pensaron lo mismo.

"Estupida" Llamo a una de las barman que estaba mas cerca

¿Qué te sirvo James?

Sangre de ángel

Tom quedo pasmado ante el pedido, observó como la muchacha mezclaba gin, ron y jugo al parecer de cereza o frutilla, formando una bebida roja, mezclada con hielo picado que la hacia ver más espesa de lo que era, así estuvo un buen rato, oyendo la charla que tenían.

me aguantas un minuto, me pareció ver a alguien conocido Dijo ella en algún momento, luego se marchó. James espero un rato y la rubia volvió con una joven parecida pero mayor, sólo que esta tenía el cabello teñido de verde, eso llamó demasiado la atención de James y por lo tanto la de Tom.

James, ella es mi hermana Lizzy

Elizabeth le gruño ella, James la observo bien, además de tener el cabello verde y los ojos café, tres aros reposaban en el lóbulo de su oreja derecha, uno con forma de calavera, otro era un escorpión y el tercero estaba unido a una cadena que se enganchaba con otro ubicado en la parte superior, su otra oreja poseía uno en forma de araña y luego cuatro consecutivo al borde de esta. Hola Dijo

Hola, ¿quieres algo de tomar?

Ya tengo le mostró un largo vaso con un líquido beige

¿Qué es? Por que eso no lo preparan en este club que yo sepa

Ya se, pero parece que pronto lo van a hacer. Es una mezcla argentina, estuve un tiempo allá y conseguí unas buenas ideas.

Oí que es hermoso el lugar, ¿es verdad?

El paisaje si, pero como manejan las cosas...no

Bueno, pero ¿Qué es exactamente lo que contiene eso? Señalando el vaso

Lo dices como si fuese veneno, proba Toma un poco

No esta mal

Ah que bien que te gusto, por que si tenía veneno James puso una cara de terror fingido, siguiéndole la broma No, mentira. Tiene Licor de dulce de leche, que solo se consigue allá, tequila, granadina más un hielo se sentó oye ¿y mi hermana?

no tengo idea

Maldita dijo entre dientes Me usó para poder irse, eso hace cuando alguien le cae mal y no sabe como irse

OH Quedó sorprendido, luego se echó a reír, ella alzó una ceja y preguntó

¿que te pasa?

Nada, es sólo que a mi tampoco me caí muy bien y tampoco sabia como irme Elizabeth comenzó a reír No te ofendas, pero me pareció muy...

¿Estupida?

Exacto

Así estuvieron como una hora hablan de variados temas que a ambos le interesaban. Claro que Tom estaba escuchando todo y por dentro sentía un punzante dolor en el estomago, tan entretenido estaba escuchando la conversación que no sintió cuando alguien se le acerco por detrás y le empezó a hablar hola, ¿Como estas?

¿Eh?no saco su mirada de James Ah, hola sin ningún entusiasmo

¿Qué tanto miras?

Nada Dijo irritado, al ver como James y Elizabeth se estaban besando, se voltea solo para encontrarse con un rubio alto vestido con una camiseta de cuello alto y mangas largas color azul oscuro y unos apretadísimos pantalones de cuero negro que hacían resaltar su ligeramente musculoso cuerpo. Parecía un muchacho que no pasaba de los 21 años con ojos color metal y una sonrisa simplemente atractiva y tentadora... claro, si él no estuviera pensando en James y en aquella mujer y tratando de desaparecer esa horrible sensación de su cuerpo.

Estas mirando a la de pelo verde ¿verdad? ¿Acaso es tu novia?

No te interesa Masculló entre dientes

A mi me parece que si

¿Te podrías ir?

¿Por que no le das un poco de celos? colocándose en una pose provocativa

De en serio, VETE

UH, pero que genio...por que no cambias esa carita larga y nos vamos a divertir los dos juntitos arriba Insistió

¿Qué es lo que no entiendes de la palabra vete? Cuando se fue, se enojó más de lo que estaba al descubrir que James y la otra ya no estaban "¿Donde demonios están ahora?" Lo estaba buscando con la mirada cuando de repente empieza a sentir un calor interno y por su mente pasó una imagen que lo hizo enfurecer a grandes escalas

Subió los escalones de dos en dos y camino por el pasillo en busca del nº 65 al mismo tiempo que trataba de calmar su calor. Recorrió todo el primer piso y la puerta no estaba, subió corriendo nuevamente las escaleras, mientras el calor se hacia mucho más excitante y fuerte. En el camino desabrochó los tres primeros botones de su camisa, al fin llegó a la habitación y estaba por entrar cuando escucha fuertes gemidos y el golpeteo constante que producía la cama contra la pared. No podía más, el calor era demasiado, así que fue al baño y se mojó, mejor dicho: se empapó con agua helada la cara y el pelo, se miró al espejo y observó que sus blancas mejillas tenían un toque rosa, las tocó y sintió como hervía, y seguía hirviendo, su sangre; Además de que sus ojos tenían uno que otro tinte de color rojo. Blasfemando entre dientes se encamino nuevamente a la habitación nº 65 justo cuando James salía de ahí, se le acerca rápidamente por detrás, haciéndolo sobresaltar cuando se voltea.

¡¡ ¿TOM?!! Grita y en un segundo ya estaba siendo arrastrado por Tom, cuando su cerebro reaccionó ya estaban enfrente de la puerta, el castaño la abre para encontrarse con dos mujeres en una erótica posición de 69 sobre la cama, estas mujeres no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia y seguían como si nada.

Tom ladeo la cabeza como si estuviese buscando forma a una pieza de arte abstracto, soltando la muñeca de James y este nada que se iba a ir o a cerrar la puerta...Nooo, se quedó mirando con los ojos más que abiertos mientras morbosas ideas llenaban su cabeza.

Estuvieron así como 10 minutos. Una de estas mujeres era rubia y la otra era morocha, la cual fue reconocida por James al oir a la rubia decir:

Cho eres increíble James no lo creía, no podía ser Cho Chang, no la misma Cho Chang con la que había salido en 6º, aterrado por la idea de que pueda reconocerlo y olvidándose que tenía una apariencia diferente, tomó a Tom por la mano y lo llevó rápidamente a una habitación alejada de esa por otras tres,

Entró él primero con Tom siguiéndole todavía aferrado a su mano y tratando de que su cerebro procesara la información desde hace rato.

James cambiando su imagen inconcientemente, se giró aterrado, preocupado, molesto y con una pequeña sensación de calor, aún sujetando la mano de Tom, el cual miraba desconcertado sus manos y luego a Harry; sus manos y Harry; manos, Harry; manos, Harry. Así hasta que se soltó, Harry recién se había dado cuenta de lo que hizo y sin poderlo creer, en un leve estado de shock trata de salir por la puerta la cual estaba todavía abierta pero el castaño se le interpone en el camino cerrando la puerta con un empuje de su mano, el morocho quería tirársele encima y ahorcarlo al mismo tiempo que le golpeaba la cabeza contra el suelo o la pared, eso dependía con que se chocara primero.

Riddle o te mueves, o te muevo yo Lo amenazó de tal forma que a Tom se le estaba por caer la baba, claro que como buen heredero de Slytherin no lo mostró.

"Maldita sea, se ve tan bien cuando se enoja" Pensó, pero luego sonó esa molesta vocecita que todos tenemos, esa que nos dice las cosas, ¿cómo es que se llama?... ¿conciencia? "POR DIOS Y TODOS LOS SANTOS, NO PIENSES ESO, RECUERDA QUE ERES LORD VOLDEMORT Y ÉL ES HARRY POTTER EL-MALDITO-NIÑO-QUE-VIVIO" Se auto-regaño mentalmente ¿y que harás si no me muevo...acaso matarme?Harry se calló y simplemente lo fulminó con la mirada de sus obres esmeraldas, los cuales no cambiaron demasiado de color, como hacían siempre que se enojaba. Tom se acercó el único paso que había de distancia entre ellos y lo observó fijo

Riddle no estoy jugando, así que te voy avisando desde ahora que no te conviene hacerme enojar por que tú sabes muy bien lo que puede pasar Siseo malamente mientras movía lentamente su cabeza de forma horizontal, bajándola pero sin despegar su mirada de encima del castaño.

Ya quisiera ver que hagas algo ahora en este preciso momento Potter Lo provocó

No me llames así Bramó, luego se alejó un par de pasos y se quedó observándolo y hay fue cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía su castaño cabello húmedo y goteando un poco, sus ojos dorados parecían cobrizos con aquellos pequeños puntos rojos y los tres primeros botones de su camisa blanca, un tanto transparente y ceñida, desabrochados sin olvidar el Jeans negro también ceñido, que le daba varios (N/A: muchos) puntos a favor a su atractivo, su mirada dura le hacía temblar y no exactamente por miedo... obviando olímpicamente los pensamientos que flashaeron por su mente al posar sus ojos en su entrepierna, rodeó a Tom y fue hasta la puerta, pero cuando estaba entreabierta el mayor la cierra al apoyar su brazo en esta, mostrándole a Harry que no lo dejaría irse fácilmente.

Harry lo fulminó a los ojos, sus rostros estaban a unos escasos 5 cm. y Tom volvió a notar el calor que radiaba el menor cuando estaban así de cerca.

No te vas a ir Potter Le dijo en un susurro que se le hizo un poco excitante para Harry (N/A: "un poco" es decir poco) pero no lo mostró en su cara

Riddle ya me tienes HARTO Le empujó con bastante fuerza, Tom perdió el equilibrio y se tropezó con sus pies, para no caerse se sujetó de la camiseta mangas larga que llevaba puesta Harry, provocando que se cayera también sólo que encima de él. Tom se lo sacó de encima y se colocó sobre él, con la misma posición de cuando tuvieron su primer...mmm... ¿encuentro?

¿Te acuerdas de esto? le preguntó suavemente al oído. El moreno se movió para poder huir, cosa que no le convino demasiado ya que el duro miembro de Tom rozó con el suyo, haciendo que este reaccionara, decidió quedarse quieto para que eso no vuelva a pasar ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Eh? Potter le sujeto las muñecas y las colocó sobre su cabeza ¿Crees que soy capas de hacer lo mismo que Severus y el deforme te hicieron? se lo dijo al oído con un tono lujurioso muy visible, Harry no lo creía pero esa posición, así como estaba y con quien estaba, lo estaba excitando mucho, por no decir exorbitantemente.

Déjame le dijo en un susurro, ya que el labio inferior comenzaba a temblar por culpa del deseo, eso lo notó Tom, también notó que se estaba excitando por dos razones, una era que su paquete se estaba endureciendo y no exactamente por el miedo; la otra razón era que se lo decía el calor interno que provocaba dentro de él a causa de la conexión.

No aguantó, tenía que volver a besarlo, de su oído fue encaminándose lentamente hasta sus labios, luego de morder suavemente el labio inferior que temblaba más rápido que antes, calmándolo de esta forma. Harry tenía la boca abierta, así que Tom aprovechó y lo besó adentrando su lengua a la boca del menor, comenzó a separarse lentamente al ver que no fue correspondido, sorprendiéndose cuando el heredero de Gryffindor estiro su cuello dando a entender que no lo haga... (N/A: o.ô)...se estaban quedando sin aire pero no se querían separar. Lo tuvieron que hacer ya que la puerta se abrió de golpe

"¿quien es el maldito inoportuno?" Pensó Harry, Tom se levantó rápidamente y le echó una mirada amenazadora, de esas que sólo puede hacer él, a la pareja que entró, los cuales retrocedieron un paso

Lo sen... La mujer no terminó la frase ya que Tom le había cerrado la puerta en la cara sin sacar su mirada amenazadora y sin decir media palabra.

Creí que le ibas a echar una imperdonable Tom lo miró con una ceja levemente alzada, ya se había levantado ¿Por qué no cierras la puerta con llave o con magia?

Y contéstame ¿Cómo queres que lo haga si el maldito sello reprime la magia?

¿De verdad? Preguntó incrédulo

No, es nomás que tengo ganas de decir eso Harry se le acercó con los ojos entrecerrados

Oh, cállate Lo volvió a besar, mientras que su manos se dirigían a su camisa, pero no exactamente para sacársela, sino para abrocharle los botones que ya estaban sueltos, eso dejó perplejo a Tom y con una tremenda ansia por dentro

Eso es tortura psicológica Lo acusó

Me tengo que ir, mira la hora observó el reloj y ya eran las 3.55 de la madrugada

¿Estas seguro que es esa hora?

Si Se acercó a la puerta y cuando estaba por salir ¿te quedas? Tom había quedado en un estado zombi

¿Eh?... ¿Por qué?

Por qué no tengo ganas de irme caminando solo

ni que te vayan a violar A Harry no le hizo mucha gracia, asé que Tom se resigno si voy

Después de que James se terminara de saludar y despedir de toda persona que lo conocían...

HEY James...Oye Lo llamó Elizabeth, apresurándose para alcanzarlo

Ah, disculpa es que estaba hablando con...Se voltea para ver a Tom, dejándolo mal parado al ver que no estaba un amigo, pero se me fue

¡JA! Que perro ¿no te parece?

No, no lo creo...lo que pasa es que me parece que esta... Pegó una rápida mirada para atrás y hay fue cuando encontró a Tom, tenía la vista en el piso, murmurando algo mientras destrozaba una servilleta con las manos Nada, déjalo así

_'O se apura o me voy'_ sonó su voz en la cabeza de James

Bueno ¿Qué me ibas a decir? Preguntó el morocho al girar

Ah...si...Bueno lo que pasa es que tengo novio y no quería que te dieras ilusiones, cosa que no creo...pero mejor prevenir que lamentar

Me alegró, por que yo tenía planeado llamarte mañana para decirte que quedábamos como amigos nomás, que lo que pasó no fue nada importante

En eso estoy de acuerdo, solamente fue sexo... Aunque uno muy bueno

Tom estaba escuchando la conversación y se alegró de lo que estaban hablando

"Thomas no te alegres por que no va a tener nada serio con esa"se auto regaño "ni que estuviera celoso" Y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar era así, una punzada en el estomago era lo que ganaba cada vez que veía a cualquier persona acercarse a Potter, la sola idea de pensarlo le daba nauseas, él deseaba a Harry, poder estar cerca suyo y rozar la tersa piel pálida que le cubría todo su candente cuerpo le llenaba de sensaciones que hacia mucho no sentía, y eso, realmente le molestaba, no podía sentir nada por o con él mas que odio y rencor, ERAN ENEMIGOS...  
Pero cada vez que se lo recordaba le dolía el pecho y se le acortaba la respiración, como si lo estuvieran pisando con gran fuerza.

¿Nos vamos ya? le dijo James al acercarse sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Al fin, estaba por irme

Salieron del club, caminaron por largo tiempo hablando de lo que hicieron ellos después de la muerte de Dumbledore y su desaparición

¿Qué pasó con Pettigrew?

Enloqueció

De tantos Cruciatus que le diste

No exactamente, ya estaba medio trastornado y siempre lo estuvo, desde que era joven

¿Y entonces como es que termino de enloquecer?

Porque Lucius lo encontró con su mujer en su cama y te imaginas como se puso él al enterarse de que tenía los cuernos puestos James se paró en seco con los ojos abiertos de par en par, para luego hacer una horrible mueca de asco

¡¡¡ ¿Tan mal gusto tiene Narcisa?!!!

Tenía corrigió el mayor

¿Qué... la mato?

No, la mataron mientras se producía un ataque con un leve tono de diversión mal sana

Y lo decís como quien dice el clima

No tiene que ver conmigo, entonces no me interesa

Eso tiene sentido

¿Cuando va a entender la humanidad que todo lo que yo digo tiene sentido?

No todo en realidad Tom entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño Por que si te pones a pensar lo del odio a los sangre sucia Haciendo comillas con los dedos no lo tiene.

¿y eso por que?

Por que eres uno Los ojos de Tom cambiaron de color

No, yo soy mitad mago

Y es exactamente lo mismo James sonreía por tener la discusión ganada

No, además por lo que yo sé, tu también

No, yo tengo ¼ de muggle en mi sangre, por lo tanto soy más mágico que ti Tom se digno a callarse y lo fulmino malamente con sus obres rojos los cuales no crearon la sensación de miedo en James y lo que este dijo dejo un Lord Oscuro perplejo Prefiero tus verdaderos ojos

Deja de decir estupideces Poniendo aun más seria su cara pero cambiando el color de sus ojos sin darse cuenta

No, es verdad... ¿acaso nunca te dijeron eso en la vida?

No encogiéndose de hombros y acelerando el paso pero no demasiado para que James lo alcanzara rápidamente

Bueno, cambiando de tema... ¿Qué tienes que hacer mañana? Tom frenó de golpe y lo miró con una gran intriga en sus ojos

¿Eh? Es lo único que contestó, sin dejar de mirarle la espada, ya que estaba dos pasos atrás de él. James encendió un cigarrillo, dando su habitual ronroneo ante la primera inspiración de humo

Tom, realmente me encanta tu elocuencia a veces, ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?, no es una pregunta tan difícil de responder Se volteó para verle la cara, diciendo lo anterior con una fuerte nota de burla

¿Por qué? Desconfiado

Ay por Merlín, ni que vaya a entregarte a la orden del fénix... No me convendría, si no con quien voy a charlar

¿Queres charlar? ¿Conmigo? Realmente no lo podía creer y por primera vez de todas las veces que lo sorprendió, esa fue la segunda vez que lo mostró en su rostro

Si, a menos que tengas un problema...como bien sabes Harry Potter no existe para el resto del mundo, sólo existe James Fateblack y no es nadie importante, es alguien más de los millones que hay Con un gesto tan imponente que ni el mismísimo Salazar Sytherin podría tener

Destino negro, me fascina tu inteligencia ¿lo sabias?

¿me vas a contestar hoy o el próximo milenio? Perdiendo un poco la paciencia

Preferiría el próximo milenio

Que lastima, no voy a estar para ese tiempo Le reboto la burla Vamos a intentar a que me contestes otra vez ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?- Como preguntándole a un nenito de 3 años

Nada contesto seco

Entonces vamos a tomar un café, ¿Donde nos encontramos? Se quedó pensando por un tiempo, hasta que Tom dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio, se

agacho y levanto una piedra del piso la cual concentrándose mucho para poder hacer el traslador, la piedra se envolvió en un aura violácea, luego fue lanzada a las manos de James ¿Y esto a donde me va a llevar? Muy, muy, pero muy desconfiado recordando de que era Lord Voldemort por mas que no lo pareciese todo el tiempo

A mi casa con toda la tranquilidad del mundo No va a ver nadie que te reconozca, Sólo Nagini la cual esta enterada de todo... Y a todo lo que te diga no le prestes atención le ordenó, ya que conocía demasiado bien a esa peligrosa serpiente de pelaje negro

Bueno, ¿pero a que hora voy?

Después de las 15 estoy libre, a las 15.30 miró su reloj 4.45 miro a James me voy

Nos vemos, yo estoy a media cuadra del albergue Entonces Tom miró a ambos lados y como pudo desapareció con un leve plop

"¿Qué no le haga caso?" se encamino con ese pensamiento hasta el albergue en donde luego se durmió velozmente al llegar a su habitación

**Notas del autor: **Bueno ¿¿que dicen?? ¿Quedó bien?... ya sé, algo largo pero es que me había dado una oleada de inspiración cuando lo escribí. 

Algunas cosas que tengo que aclarar:

No me maten si no les gusto que haya cortado la parte del beso

jajaja... les había dicho que tenia algo de vouyerismo y de femslash

Se imaginan quien le tiraba los galgos a Tom ¿no?

Casi me olvido, Nagini... esa bonita y peligrosa serpiente, me salió completamente chismosa peor es mejor, le da un toque distinto ¿no?

Como no queda nada más, me despido y GRAX POR LOS RR... nos vemos y cuidensen


End file.
